Welcome Gift
by Something Dysfunctional
Summary: Shuichi Shindo has been away on a long tour and comes home finally, awaiting attention from his beloved Eiri Yuki... but, he's being denied from his love! Oh, what is Shuichi supossed to do? Update: COMPLETE!


**Welcome Gift **

**A Gravitation fan fiction **

**By: Something Dysfunctional **

**Rating: smutty. Hohoho!**

**Pairings: Shuichi/Yuki **

**Disclaimer: I do not own "Gravitation" or its characters- I simply play around with their little minds. Yesh, Yuki-kun, that means you too. Murakami Maki owns the series instead. Oh! And, I am a proud owner of "Kingdom Hearts II"! I just wanted to share that with you and I MIGHT make another Kingdom Hearts yaoi as well. -smiles- I hope ya'll enjoy this and Yuki WON'T be out of character in this one, I promise! Arigatou!**

**-NOTE-: I updated this tonight of August 31, 2006, to correct some things.-**

-------------

Eyes glanced at each other, the piercing stares looking into one another so intently that the air seemed to crackle with electricity. Pale fingers deftly wandered onto a smooth surface, touching it seductively. The pair of amethyst eyes grew wide with shock and it's enemy, the golden pair of eyes lowered into a somewhat evil smirk as the fingers continued to move across... up and down... once again... slowly. Suggestively. Coyly.

_**"STOP IT, YOU SYNCIAL BASTARD!"**_

Eiri Yuki grinned maliciously and paused, fingertips hovering over the surface.

"It's my laptop."

Shindo Shuichi gnawed on his hand and glared at his blonde-haired lover, spazzing like a cat. _**"I DON'T CARE! PAY ATTENTION TO MMMEEE**_," he howled and nearly rolled over on the floor. The older man frowned and then opened it up and stared clacking away at the keys, the object of his desire not the lead singer of Bad Luck. Instead, it was yet again, another novel in the making for the famous author. Shuichi sniffled and pouted, his pink hair disarray and face flushed. "You are just too mean to me." Yuki looked at the boy from the top of his thin-framed glasses. "No... you think," he mumbled and continued on, turning his attention back to the softly glowing screen. Shuichi gnashed his teeth and stood up from the floor in a flash of bright orange and green from his sweatshirt and shorts. "Fuck you... I'm going to bed..." He stalked off into the bedroom that he accompanied with the writer. Shuichi had just gotten back from a tour in Europe- Bad Luck's biggest tour _EVER_- and he had come home in a hurry from the airport, wanting to jump into Yuki's arms and kiss the mess out of him and possibly... indulging the fantasies and daydreams that he had of the blonde while away from Japan. But instead, he received the same cold stare and the same cold welcome like always once he knocked on the door of the apartment. Tears swam in Shuichi's vision and he dismissed them, wiping his arm across his face.

"Stop this now. You know he loves you... somewhere in his heart. His... deep, cold, dark, heart..." He frowned at that statement he just made and flung himself on the bed, face down into the fluffy pillows. He turned his head to the side and stared at the picture that stood on the nightstand. The silvery frame held a photograph that his friend and fellow bassist in Back Luck, Nakano Hiroshi, took of him and Yuki before Shuichi and his band did a benefit concert. Actually, Hiro took the picture on purpose because the scene taking place was a private one before Shuichi went on stage and the blonde had come back stage to wish him luck. The two had kissed deeply before pulling apart and staring at each other, a gentle smile on Shuichi's lips and a small one on Yuki's. Of course, Yuki wasn't all too mad when Hiro presented the picture to Shuichi as a small gift. He just thought of why he was smiling like that and what caused him to. Shuichi adored this photo so much. Lifting his strawberry pink head, the singer touched the glass lightly and frowned sadly, his heart twisting into a slight pang. "You're a idiot, Yuki. One, big, fat, miserable idiot," he muttered softly and a tear spilled over on his bronze cheek. "Why didn't you greet me like any other person would when returning home for nearly a month? You're so distant and frozen to me. I can't tell anymore if you really love me or not," Shuichi whispered to the photo and then, bit his lip to stop the crying from getting out of hand. "This is ridiculous! Quit it," he hissed at himself and sat up on his knees, hugging his body.

What went wrong? Yuki said goodbye at least before Shuichi left the country... well, sort of. The previous night was just... incredible. Shuichi felt a blush cross over his face and he squirmed some, remembering the events that occurred that made his heart race madly. "Why would he do that if he _DIDN'T_?" He titled his head to the side as a memory played over in his mind. Those large, strong hands had him down underneath the alabaster body, pinning him, pleasuring him, biting and sucking on his neck, marking Shuichi as his territory while pressing his wrists into the mattress. Shuichi's head lolled back, eyes shut tightly, moans escaping his saliva-stained lips and a warm flush over his own body as Yuki rocked against him on top, sweaty gold bangs falling into the twin-colored eyes of sunlight. A large wave of familiarity washed over the daydreaming boy and Shuichi found himself in a rather... slight... uncomfortable predicament. Groaning, the singer grabbed a pillow and shoved it against his groin, trying not to remember anymore. "_DAMMIT_! He's even good while I'm _THINKING_ about it...," he whined and curled over the pillow, pouting.

"Well, what did you expect?"

Lifting his head in a flash, Shuichi looked at the doorway where his lover stood, smoking a cigarette. He wore a smoky gray button-down that was opened, revealing toned stomach and bare chest, gleaming a pale white. Black slacks with no shoes and sock went along with the outfit and the blonde hair was messy, half of it hovering over Yuki's eyes that had a look in them that was indescribable. Shuichi felt the change in the air and straightened up, ears perked up like a cat's. "Y-yuki...? What do _**YOU**_ want? Go back to your 'precious'...! It's worth more than me anyway," the boy huffed, turning his head away. Silence emitted between the two men and soon, Shuichi fell backwards having something large and heavy slam against his head. Ah, a dictionary... Stars danced before his vision before a more appropriate one filled it from his view up. Yuki stared down at his young lover and frowned, taking the cigarette from his mouth and smashing it into the ash tray on the nightstand. He returned to looking at the nervous Shuichi and his eyes smoldered into a dark shade of gold.

"Brat."

Lips pressed against his own hungrily, devouring the plump flesh and working into opening the moist mouth to claim Shuichi, teeth nibbling and biting at them. The singer gave in, melting into the soft mattress. Tongues battled and hands started to wander blindly, traces of clothing removed and soon, Yuki picked up Shuichi into his lap, his pants still on and shirt off, the proof of his want for the singer noticeable and pressing against Shuichi's bare bottom, which caused him to squirm against the pulsing column of flesh that was still encased. Wickedness and predatory lust gleamed in the gold eyes as he looked over at his prize. Shuichi was a trembling mess, all confused but willing at the same time, a lovely hue of red over the golden-brown skin. The mark from his previous engagement was lingering on the bronze neck still, faint, but noticeable. Pride swelled secretly inside of the author as the thought of Shuichi walking around with the mark on him, saying he was taking, all over Europe. _'I could make this international as well...'_

Shuichi had a lithe body, but perfectly toned in everyway. Sturdy arms, small chest that was packed with small muscles that tapered down to a thin waist and endless legs. His skin was always soft and palpable and Yuki's hands started traveling over the arms and then the chest. "Yuki...," Shuichi breathed lightly, violet eyes questioning but dazed. Lips returned back to his own, Yuki's tongue delicately tracing over Shuichi's, allowing access into the warm mouth that he was just in. Shuichi pressed against the man, hands tangling in his hair, holding on tightly, rocking against Yuki's now extremely hard erection. A small pang of pleasure rose inside of him and he growled deep in the back of his throat, gathering Shuichi in his arms and pressing him back down into the bed, covering his body over the singer's. "You're a damn temptress. Minx," he said in a low voice, the sound rumbling deep in his chest, causing Shuichi to close his eyes lightly, breath hitching a notch. "Oh... my... God," he breathed, goose bumps crawling over his skin.

The wicked mouth of Yuki's traveled over Shuichi's collarbones, ghosting over his Adam's apple and then attacking the neck, teeth sinking into the flesh, feeling the boy's heartbeat pulse underneath his bite. He pulled and suckled, hands splaying over Shuichi's chest, tweaking a budding nipple, twisting and pulling lightly. Shuichi arched his back as a line of fire pulled from his belly to his the tip of his toes, offering his chest to his love. Teeth pierced into the flesh, making red marks dot over the unblemished skin. Cries of incoherent words reached Yuki's ears and his cock pulsed with an overflow of blood. "Wh-why are y-ou doing _**THIS**_? W-hhat happened," Shuichi moaned, eyes fluttering. Yuki paused with his ministrations and pulled Shuichi's chin down to look at him. The two men stared into each other's eyes deeply until Yuki spoke in the softest of tones:

"Because I missed you, brat."

The singer's mouth dropped and an overwhelming feeling flooded his heart as he spoke quietly. "Did you really? Don't lie to me." Yuki's golden eyes grew darker as he placed his hands on both sides of Shuichi's face and brought his lips to his own in a soul, searing kiss that made Shuichi melt into the strong arms that were holding him. This was unexplainable. Yuki was never this sentimental nor romantic in a sense. To be held so gently and to be kissed as if he was the most important thing in the world meant everything to Shuichi. The hands wandered around Shuichi's waist and lifted him up, and soon, the pink-haired boy was laid down on the mattress once more, stretched out. He watched his blonde lover undress fully, revealing his strong body to him.

Shuichi _LOVED_ Yuki's body. It was so god-like to him and he worshipped it like a mountain of precious jewels and treasure. Yuki was built in the front just as he was in the back, with large, broad shoulders and a jutting collarbone. His pecks were finely detailed in his torso as well as the abs on his stomach. His waist tapered down to thin, but suitable hips that were attached to endless, long legs. Nestled between his pale thighs was his pulsing, erected member, a darker hue of his hair color surrounding the pale column of flesh, indicating him as a natural blonde. Shuichi squirmed on the bed as his lover was presented to him and soon, the writer pounced on his lover, rubbing their bodies together, moans escaping both of their lips. Heat started building up between the two and Shuichi clung to Yuki as he slowly rocked against their hard members, the blonde leaving hickeys and bite marks along the bronze shoulders and neck with animal-like growls emitting from him. The pink-haired boy tossed his head to the left side, words tumbling from his drool-stained mouth and a red flush over his body, his eyes glazed with passion and lust. Soon, he felt the nips and bites travel lower and lower until it reached their destination and excitement flowed through Shuichi.

Moving his blonde head down, Yuki placed his hands on the younger man's thin hips to steady himself. Grinning to himself lightly, he brought his tongue out, sampling the taste of Shuichi's cock as he did many, many times before. The scent of his musky and clean-innocent arousal was driving Yuki's senses insane as inch by inch, he lapped and nibbled the engorged and sensitive head, tasting a pearly drop of pre-cum. Shuichi was writhing madly, his hands clutching desperately at the bed sheets, his growing passion pooling in the pit of his stomach and goose bumps crawling over his heated skin. He tossed back his head from side to side, arching finely as a bow when he was engulfed completely by Yuki's talented mouth. He felt tears smart his eyes as the man began to fondle his balls, gently massaging them and placing a fingertip on his sensitive spot where the sac and shaft met in a fine skin covering. "Y-yyyuuukkkiiii...! I'm gonna- mmmmpppfff!" He bit his bottom lip, drawing blood as one of his lover's hands started to pump up and down on his member, still sucking hard, creating a vacuum suction from his mouth, making Shuichi mewl and jerk from the increased pressure around his cock.

Yuki hummed happily to himself, the vibrations being sent along Shuichi's member, causing the boy to make more noise than ever. He arched higher and higher, his hips being held down with an iron arm. Shuichi wanted the author to go faster and harder... almost there... almost-! A bright flash of white light erupted in front of his eyes as he ejaculated into Yuki's hot mouth, a long moan echoing off the walls. Yuki lapped up as much as he could, the creamy fluid coming forth fast. Finishing, the tall man crawled up to the panting boy and lightly kissed his lips. Shuichi could taste the cum off his lips and hungrily attached himself to Yuki, hands clutching at the golden locks of hair. The man broke the kiss for air, sunshine eyes almost twinkling. "How was that as a 'Welcome Home' surprise," he drawled, brushing back Shuichi's strawberry-pink bangs. The singer was trying to breathe properly again, all the while his eyes shinning greatly. "G-great... but... I got one for myself to give to you. May I," he murmured, his limp member already starting to awaken once more at the thought of what he was about to do to his Yuki.

The writer grinned wolfishly and chuckled, the deep baritone sound vibrating in Shuichi's body, causing goose bumps to crawl over his skin once more. "Sure... let's see what you've got, Zero-talent," challenged Yuki. The singer sat on his haunches and looked around the room. "Um... do you have some lube?" Yuki reached over to the nightstand and rummaged through the drawers, bringing forth a tube of lubrication. The boy took it gingerly, his heart racing. What he was about to do in front of Yuki was unimaginable. "Can you go please sit over there in that chair," he pleaded slightly, blushing a bright red. Yuki, confused, but willing, got up and sat in a chair that sat by the door, facing the bed completely. The man sat down, folding his long legs gracefully, one hand under his chin, staring down at the boy, his eyes glittering like fire.

Gulping and steadying himself, Shuichi opened the top of the lube and coated his first finger thickly. He closed his eyes and tried to imagine himself at a club, the music flowing over his body like water like it always did. Going along with his imaginary music, Shuichi started swaying his hips lightly, his free left hand snaking over his chest, rubbing his neck and collarbone. He could hear his lover shift some, intrigued. The hand lingered on his chest, and then he teasingly ran his fingertips over his nipples, moaning as he pinched them, hardening into fine peaks. Shuichi was lost in himself, one hand trailing to his abdomen, halting it there, listening to Yuki's increased breathing. Keeping his amethyst eyes closed, the boy scratched himself with his fingernails, leaving bright red marks in his wake, and fingered the light patch of curls nestled between himself.

Shuichi was having a rather difficult time trying to act seductive and suave like he was on stage, but his own lust taking over him. The teen carefully drew wet circles around his entrance with the slick-lubed finger, not looking at Yuki, but relying on the heavy breathing coming from the other side of the room. Shaking his head mentally, he inserted the first finger, deeper, until the ring hit his knuckle, a guttural groan escaping his dry lips, and immediately, his hips bucked forward at the intrusion. "Oh, God...," he hissed, his arousal awakening more. He moaned at the familiar object inside of him, wishing it was something bigger. Shuichi brought it back out slowly, pushing the inner tissues and brought it back in, rocking his hips a little, adding another finger. Shamelessly, Shuichi's legs opened wide, getting more room. Sweat began to crawl over his skin as he opened his eyes to Yuki. The man was silent now, eyes focused on him lustily and hard with a predatory gleam. "Keep going," he heard him order, lowly and rumbling. Obediently, Shuichi slipped in his third finger, mewling at the feeling of something large within him. He fell on his back, panting heavily, groaning deeply, tears stinging his beautiful violet eyes. The sheets clung to his sticky back as he lifted up his thighs, pounding his fingers senselessly into his open body. It was pure bliss for the teenager and he felt close to the edge, the moans and silly words he made becoming louder and louder until his hand was snatched away from his entrance.

Blinking wearily, but quickly, Shuichi saw Yuki above him, chest rising and falling hard. "Yuki-mmppfff!" He was cut short by a brutal kiss on the lips, tongue already melting against his hungrily. Yuki broke the kiss abruptly. "You put on quite a show for me, kitten,.. now, it's time for the finale," came a low rumble, and the singer found himself gasping for breath suddenly as Yuki's cock penetrated his lower region in one swift motion. "Yyyuuukkkiiii...," he groaned gutturally, tossing back his head and arching towards the ceiling, happy tears stinging his eyes. His ministrations from stretching himself went far, allowing the building passion for the man above him rip through him, thinking, _'He DID miss me...!'_ The writer above him tried to grasp onto air to fill his lungs, Shuichi's entrance fitting around his cock like a tight, velvet glove. "Damn... you're gone for a month and you got **_TIGHT!_** Beautiful..." came a whispery reply and Yuki started to move, and began rocking against the lithe body, shivering at the mewling sounds Shuichi made from his mouth. "Move more, Yuki," he breathed hard, raising higher off the bed as the tip of Yuki's cock hit his pleasure spot teasingly. "Should I," gasped the blonde, grinning some, bangs falling into his gleaming eyes as he looked down at the boy he was fucking.

"Hell yes! I've been gone for a month!**_ DO ME!_**"

The man only growled in response and snapped his hips hard against Shuichi's bare bottom, causing the boy to shriek in his lust-induced haze. Soon, a building warmth was caught up between the two, the cool air from the opened window hitting their sweaty bodies as Yuki pounded himself into the boy's delicious, addictive tightness. "Faster... hurry, Yuki...," Shuichi moaned helplessly, his head tossing back and forth on the pillow, clutching at his partner's broad shoulders. The man could only imply as he rocked against Shuichi faster, the sounds of wet flesh smacking together, mingling with their ragged breathing and the singer's moans and sweet noises. Shuichi relished at the feeling of Yuki inside of him, sliding in and out wonderfully like an old story that never got boring to listen to. Yuki stared at the boy, caught up by the beautiful face transfixed with pleasure. The boy's inner muscles started to tighten and clamp onto his length, so Yuki brutally began thrusting faster and harder, not wanting to let go of the pixie-like boy with his shimmery magic that captivated him and the delicious noises that rang like bells in his ears. Reaching between them, he grasped Shuichi's weeping arousal and pulled it softly, causing the boy to jerk and squeal loudly. "Feel good, kitten," came a rumbling question. Shuichi could only squeak out a, _**"YES!"**_ as the large hand continuously pump him, his verge of climax crawling faster and faster.

It was a mixture of familiar confusion as the young singer was torn from pleasure on both ends, and suddenly, crying out Yuki's name, he exploded over his partner's hand, white-hot. Yuki stared from behind damp, blonde bangs, watching Shuichi's body and face contort from pleasure and rapture. The inner muscles squeezed over his cock and soon, the writer snapped his hips twice and released himself inside of the boy, his cum fiery hot and fast. Shuichi nearly squirmed with delight at the thought of Yuki claiming him like this once more and sighed lazily, trying to breathe, and gather himself mentally and physically. The man slumped forward and placed his forehead on Shuichi's, the two staring at each other until the singer smiled prettily, but tired.

"Are you glad I'm home now?"

"I was always glad when you came home, idiot."

Shuichi laughed some and then made a sad noise when Yuki pulled himself out of the hot body, laying beside the boy to catch his breath, eyes closed. The singer snuggled against the sweaty chest and buried his face in the crook of Yuki's neck, smelling sex and the usual scent that was Yuki. "So... if I go away on tour or another reason, and I come home, will you still greet me like this or the normal way?"

"Both."

Shuichi laughed and closed his eyes as well, sleep crawling over his exhausted body. He felt an arm wrap around him and bring him closer to the radiating frame of the writer, his eyes still shut. The boy grinned and yawned suddenly, his world turning dark and finally, sleep claimed him. Yuki listened to the steady breathing of his lover and placed his head on Shuichi's, a faint smile playing on his lips. Zero-talent or not, Shuichi was one-of-a-kind and Yuki wasn't letting go anytime soon. The two slept on, the breeze playing over their forms, cooling them off. The picture on the nightstand gleamed as sunlight touched it. And all was what it was supposed to be in the world of a singer and a novelist-

beautifully bright.

-------------  
**DONE! Whatcha think? I love yaoi... I love Gravitation... I love writing SMUT and FLUFFY stuff! dances Please review kindly and NO flames! I will EAT THEM. O.o Yesh... Yes I will. Well... a KH fanfic may come next, I don't know yet. I need to play my game! Later all!**

**NOTE: I DID beat the KH2 game and it was AWESOME! GAH! -shakes fist-**

**---the moonlight carries the message of Love-  
-SD**


End file.
